Benutzer Diskussion:LittleMew
Hallo LittleMew, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Heckenrose. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:19, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Alderpaw :Hey, ich habe dir ein paar Vorschläge hinterlassen - 10:29, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC) Einige der Mangabilder Hey Mew, ich hab gesehen, dass du bei vielen der Katzen Mangabilder hinzugefügt hast, was an sich super ist, keine Frage, nur bei manchen Katzen sind jetzt Bilder, von denen man gar nicht 100% sagen kann, ob sie das wirklich sind (beispielsweise bei Rabenpfote oder den Katzen, die Crookedstar am Ende bei seinem SternenClan Beitritt sieht). Wäre daher gut, wenn du nur Bilder hinzufügst, wo man sich auch wirklich sicher sein kann, dass das die jeweilige Katze ist. (In Graustreif und Millie ist z.B. dass Problem, dass Graustreif in einem Alptraum unter anderem den Kopf von Sandsturm sieht und ihren Namen auch ausspricht, aufgrund des Aufbaus des Panels können wir uns aber nicht sicher sein, welcher dieser zwei oder drei Köpfe Sandsturm ist.) ^^ 13:02, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich einmischen darf. Bei den Mangas würde ich eher die betreffenden Künstler: James Barry, Dan Jolley, Bettina Kurkoski und Don Hudson fragen. Sie haben die Mangas gezeichnet sie werden dir eh sagen können, wie sie die Katzen farblich angelegt haben. Da James Barry gleich drei Serien gezeichnet hat, würde ich sagen man richtet sich vornehmlich an ihn. Vicky hat bei einer Frage wegen des Mangas verzweifelt, vermutlich weil sie nur die Grundstory mit entwickelt hat. - 08:38, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ティーンエイジミュータントニンジャドラゴンズ OMG WIE GEIL!!! *-* Jetzt braucht sie nur noch Bondage Kleidung...hihihi~<3- Arigatou Mew-chan~<33333 :* LG Naughty Spell~<3- Hallo Na wie gehts dir, Mew? :D Ich glaube du brauchst nicht zu raten wie Wütend ich bin auf Beltz. -.- Am besten man macht Fanübersetzungen. Da ist man besser dran, wie du. - 20:05, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Japp nicht nicht, ich hab auch eine Nachricht an Beltz geschrieben bzw. zwei: *Nummer 1 *Nummer 2 - 20:30, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Vorlagen Hallo Mew, das sind sehr gute Vorschläge für die beiden Artikel, ich finde die sollten ins Wiki übernommen werden. Ich werde mich um die Vorlagen so wie du sie dir vorstellst kümmern, da ich keinen Grund sehe warum wir das nicht tun sollten. LG 15:45, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hab erstmal die Grundlagen der beiden Vorlagen erstellt: Vorlage:Patrouille, Vorlage:Versammlung. Benötigen aber vermutlich beide noch Feinschliff. Du kannst sie aber schon mal testen, wenn du magst. - 16:48, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Sandsturm Danke,auf den Bildern sind die Augen immer orange/gelb aber wieso?die Augenfarbe wird doch nirgendwo erwähnt... aufjedenfall,kennst du jemanden der gut diese Katzenvorlagen ausmalen kann?denn ich hätte auch gerne so ein Bild.Die sehen nämlich so schön aus! <3 Ich bekomme die aber nicht hin... :( könntest du mir vielleicht eins malen? Lg Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 15:09, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) okay,sorry das ich hierher schreibe aber:wo gibt es die Vorlagen?und das aussehen:Ich bin eine Sandfarbene Kätzin mit etwas dunkleren streifen und einer weißen schwanzspitze und smaragdgrünen Augen,mein Bauch ist auch weiß.ich habe langes fell.Und das mit den Signaturen,kannst du mir auch eine machen? okee...also ich sehe aus wie sandsturm in den Büchern und ich hätte gerne die vorlage "Krieger" Ja,okay,ich habe vom Handy geschrieben da kam ich irgendwie nicht auf die diskussions seite... Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 15:54, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) wenn es geht vorlage:"Krieger"... Sandsturm303 (Diskussion) 18:33, 2. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Star Hey Mew, ich hab grad gesehen dass du die Bilder Kategorien zuordnest :3 Du hast ByTiniwiniwo erstellt, ich wollte dir nur schnell sagen, dass ich diese Seite gelöscht habe, weil es bereits die Katgorie ByTinipfote gibt (Sie hat ihren Namen geändert xD) Lg 17:13, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich finds übrigens super dass du das machst c: 17:44, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Pet Peeves Hey Mew :'D Ich hab grad gesehen, dass du die Pet Peeves, (Diese Userin ist wie...) auf dein Profil getan hast :'D Die hab ich nähmlich selbst gemacht, also die Katze gemalt + den Rest dazu, was genau zu meinem Charakter passt, und das gleiche hab ich für Tau gemacht :'D Aber dadurch dass du sie auf dein Profil getan hast, geh ich mal davon aus, dass sie dir gefallen und ich fühle mich geehrt. Möchtest du eigene haben? Also du kannst mir einfach die Katze sagen die du willst, und die Charaktereigenschaft dazu und ich mach dir welche :3 LG 17:32, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Okay also hier ist erstmal das ängstlich mit Shrewtooth: right|300px Zu schüchtern ist mir bisher noch keine Katze eingefallen.. aber ich überlege weiter :'D 19:59, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re: Stammbaum Hm, dagegen haben wir eigentlich nie was gemacht, wenn das aufgetreten ist - außer abgewartet bis man nen Teil entspoilern konnte. Ich weiß nicht, wenn das zu sehr stört, kannst dus ja erstmal entfernen. 13:57, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Na ja, das was Kate da geschrieben hat ist ja auch nur wieder auf ihrer persönlichen Meinung basiert ("(...) to me (...)"). Du kannst das aber trotzdem zu gefleckt ändern denk ich mal (bzw. eher das gesprenkelt entfernen), weil es im Deutschen ja sowieso meist darauf hinausläuft, dass die Katze als gefleckt übersetzt wird. 16:21, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) CA Hey Little :) (Darf ich dich so nennen o.O?) du hast ja ziemlich viel an meinen CA's auszusetzen :'D Ich habe da nur ein Problem fürs verbessern und zwar geht es um deine Seitenangaben :P wenn du sagst die rechte Hinterpfote, meinst du dann die von der Katze aus rechte oder die von uns aus rechte :O? Ich bin mir da nicht ganz sicher, deshalb wollte ich dich erst mal fragen bevor ich irgendetwas verbessere :)) LG ~ 13:46, 27. Sep. 2015 (UTC) PS: Was passiert wenn ich die 5x anfauchen frei aufgebraucht habe^^ :'D Gelbzahns Geheimnis Glaub mir, dieses Stückchen gequirlte Schweiße willst du nich haben. Ich bin hier grad am ausrasten <.< ich wusste ja das es schlimm wird, aber DAS 16:18, 5. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ich kann dem nur beipflichten. Finde diese Übersetzungen einfach nur mies. Froschwedel, dachten wohl Frösche und Farnwedel passen wohl zusammen oder was auch immer. Ich boykottiere die Beltzübersetzungen schon lange in dem ich keine Bücher mehr kaufe. - 16:29, 5. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Mangabilder und Kapiteln Hey Mew, ich wollte dich mal wegen der Mangabilder anschreiben. Mir war ja aufgefallen, dass du auch die Charaktere aus den viereckigen Frontcovern bei den Mangas ausgeschnitten hast. Das ist so nicht nötig, da es viereckige Bilder sind, die auch nicht transparent sein können. Ich hoffe es ist okay, wenn wir die normalen viereckigen Bilder der Frontcover z.B. wieder einfügen können, da zu viele transparente Bilder auch nicht gerade prickelnd aussehen. Das Transparente wird nur für den Inhalt der Mangas benötigt oder, wie bei Schnapper und Schuss, wenn du wirklich Katzen auf den Covern ausschneiden willst (was du gut gemacht hast), um nicht zu viel Inhalt preis zugeben und die Katzen innerhalb der Mangas, um nicht zu sehr zu verwirren. Bei den Kapiteln ist mir aufgefallen, dass du die Arbeit echt gut macht, aber keine Zeilen (zwecks Übersichtlichkeit) lässt. Es wäre nett, wenn du dass dann machen würdest. Hinzu kommt, dass ich deine Artikel über die Tiere wie Frösche schon sehr gut finde. Das wars erstmal wieder. LG 14:30, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Sonnenpfad Die Seite kannst du gerne erstellen, wenn du dazu viel schreiben kannst. Teilweise kann man es wohl auch zu den Prophezeiungen und Zeichen zählen. Muss dann aber mit einer Begriffsklärung zum Buch gekennzeichnet werden. - 14:50, 7. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Japp. Kannst du machen und belegen, falls du Lust hast. - 15:39, 7. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Wenn du den Artikel Begriffe überarbeitest, mache aber bitte extra Überschriften, was von wem gesagt wurde. Weil wie du weißt, kann man dann besser unterscheiden, welche Begriffe von welchen Katzengruppen benutzt werden. z.B. Pieper, Aufrechtgeher oder Ohnepelz von verschiedenen Einzelläufern und Hauskätzchen. Auch die Begriffe vom Stamm des eilenden Wassers sollten unter einem gesonderten Absatz zu finden sein. Bei den Clan-Katzen könnte man vermerken, welche Begriffe von welchem Clan benutzt werden. (Wie den Ausdruck wie Fischgesicht etc.) Vielleicht kann man auch die Begriffe von Mitternacht unter einem Gesonderten Absatz machen, wenn es sich denn lohnt. : ::LG 17:00, 7. Okt. 2015 (UTC) MmD Irgendjemand muss diese Aufgabe ja übernehmen ;-)Übrigens coole Sache mit den Chat StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 10:20, 18. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Shading Tutorial hey:) Klar ich denke schon, dass ich die nächsten Tage noch ein Tutorial für's shaden machen kann, aber meine Technik ist auch nicht so viel anders als die von Tau's Video :D Und keine Sorge Bachfeder werd ich dir nicht wegnehmen :'D :3 - Halloo^^ Ich hab jetzt ein Video für's shaden gemacht, wie du's dir gewünscht hast:P Ich hoffe das bringt dir was:) :D LG - Oh das freut mich^^ :) Ich war mir bei beiden Videos so unsicher, ob die was bringen:D Und ich glaube das mit dem weißen Shading hab ich am Anfang auch gemacht:'D tja, man lernt ja nie aus �� - Rosenherz Tau Oh mein Helix, Vicky hat mal eine richtige Antwort gegeben... what is this sorcery? O: Jedenfalls Name... das ist schwierig, weil Littlekit/cloud ja auch nur in GG als Junges vorkommt und beide Littles aus dem SchattenClan sind. Einerseits könnte man Littlekit (SC) einfach für Nesselflecks Littlekit benutzen, weil Kleinwolke ja schon die Seite Kleinjunges hat, aber dann würde für ihn quasi der englische Name fehlen... Oh wait warte, hab die perfekte Lösung: Nenn sie einfach Littlekit (M) und Littlekit (W) für männlich und weiblich :) 11:47, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Stammbaum Vorlage:) Hey!:) Man kann sogar Bilder in einen Stammbaum einfügen?o.o :D Das wäre ja toll:3 Ich hab mich selber mal daran versucht so einen Stammbaum zu codieren (nach dieser Vorgehensweise). Ich wollte aber, dass die Stammbäume in einem Tabber sind und das hat nicht ganz funktioniert, weil "|-|" immer wieder in dem Stammbaum vorkommt und gleichzeitig ja ein Stoppzeichen für den jeweiligen Reiter ist D: Aber wenn du weißt, wie das geht, fände ich das echt lieb und wäre dir super dankbar, wenn du mir eine Vorlage machen könntest!:)) Ich kenne mich da leider nicht so mit aus, das war schon ein großer Schritt alleine die Tabber in mein Profil einzubauen:'D Liebe Grüße - Rosenherz Ja du darfst das gerne in mein Profil einbinden:) Und das ist wirklich nett, dass du das für mich machst!^^ Und zu denn Stammbäumen: Flügelherz ist der Gefährte von Glutherz und der Sohn von Sprenkelauge und Bernsteinkralle hat soweit keine Verbindung zu den beiden ich hab nur alle fehlenden Verbindungen in denselben "..." block laufen lassen, das hab ich wohl etwas unklar gemacht:D Ich hoffe das beantwortet deine Frage:) Und zu meiner Signatur: Ich glaub jetzt hab ich das völlig versaut, weil sich auch die Schriftart ändertD: Man, das war meine erste eigene Signatur und ich habs nicht vernünftig hingekriegt :( - hab davon wie gesagt auch nicht so viel Ahnung:/ Weißt du, wie ich das unterbinden kann? Wie gesagt - Danke für deine Hilfe! - Rosenherz Edit: Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir auch noch meine Signatur-Probleme aufdränge:( Ich fühl mich nur so schlecht, dass wegen mir beispielsweise die CA Diskussionsseite völlig unleserlich geworden istD: Ich versuch alles was ich kann, aber die bleibt einfach so komisch:/ - Rosenherz Ich hab meine Signatur glaube ich jetzt korrigiert:) Und der Stammbaum sieht übrigens super aus, danke! Wegen des Missverständis ist nur ein kleiner Fehler enthalten, aber sonst toll^^ - 19:13, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Das ist wirklich richtig toll geworden:) Und ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Danke^^ Ich werde bestimmt hin und wieder mit Ergänzungen kommen:3 - 22:07, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Okay, dann setzt ich mich gaanz schnell an die Arbeit!:D :3 - 17:21, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo:3 Ich hab jetzt noch zwei weitere Stammbäume gemacht:P Bei dem ersten sei gesagt, dass ganz oben die Eltern von Windflug etc. unbekannt sind und bei dem zweiten Stammbaum ist Streifenfell der Gefährte von Blumensturm und Aschenkralle, wie im ersten Stammbaum, der Gefährte von Echoherz, die haben nur nicht mehr in die Reihe gepasst:D Ich hoffe der Rest ist soweit auch logisch^^ :) 350px 350px LG - 20:38, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo, Ich habe gehört, dass du Fragen an Vicky schickst, und wollte fragen, wodurch du die Autorin erreichen kannst? Ich habe nämlich auch eine Frage und würde sie gerne stellen. Vielen Dank, Wasserflut (Diskussion) 15:32, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank, Kleines Miau. Wasserflut (Diskussion) 19:43, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC)